ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vega Vas Vlada
Plot Mig and Clepron travel to an abandon planet that is war scarred and make it to its capital city: Vega Vas Vlada where they meet a surprisingly alive new ally who asks them for help. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are flying inside a ship towards a large planet. "Where the heck are we going on?" asked Mig. "We're going to an abandon and war scarred planet called Terregous'LA," said Clepron. "Ok?...." said Mig. "I got a warning that the planet is about to blow up and there is something trapped in its capital city, Vega Vas Vlada," said Clepron. "Well that explains soooo much," said Mig. The plane landed on the overgrown and dusty abandon planet and walked around on. Mig was looking around and couldn't see anything. "This place seems soooo boring!" shouted Mig. Clepron frowned at him. "Well I agree, it actually does," he said. The two walked around for a long time and couldn't find the capital city anywhere. Just then they saw a large shiny thing in the sand. "Look water!" shouted Mig. "Umm that's just a marage," said Clepron. Just then he squinted and saw the water moving. "Mig watch out!" shouted Clepron. Mig ran to it and got thrown in the air. "Woah!!" he shouted. The wate rmoving actual turned out to be the Vega Vas Vlada soilders that looked like water. "Get the two intruders!" the general commanded. "Wait!" shouted Clepron. "We're here to uncover something buried in your capital city! We mean you no harm," said Clepron. "The thing that is buried in our city is our ungrateful king. We hate him and we are now your enemies!" shouted the general. They began charging at them again and Mig ran up to them. He dialed up an alien and turned into him. "Ditto!" he shouted. He duplicated himself and all of his clones each attacked the army. One clone got stabbed. "Owwww!!" it shouted, along with the other dittos. "Darn it. We feel the same pain," said one ditto clone. They kept on attacking and getting hurt. Clepron just sat down and just waited until the dittos attacked the army. The army ran awya. "We'll be back to get you!" shouted the general. Clepron waved. "Cya!" he said. Mig turned back and rubbed his arm. "I need to get used to the new guys," said Mig. Clepron agreed and him and Mig continued towards the capital city. "So those guys are rebels now and turned against their leader and buried his alive body there. Wait! We have to hurry then!" shouted Clepron. The two reached the large city of Vega Vas Vlada and there were humungous buildings and statues everywhere, buried in sand. The two reached the king's temple. "Help me!" a voice shouted from above. Mig saw the king and turned into Humungousaur. He grew in size and carried the king down. "Quick! we must get off this planet!" shouted Clepron. Just then the ground shaked and the three all went outside and saw the army marching towards them. "Uh oh," said Humungousaur. He carried the king and smacked his way through the army. "You guys have to leave!" shouted Clepron. "No! We stay on our home!" shouted the general. "We don't have time to fight them! Just run!" shouted Humungousaur. He saw the army trying to blast them and put down the king. "You guys run to the ship! I got this," Humungousaur said. Clepron nodded and carried the king to the ship. Humungousaur turned into Feedback and he ran into the army and blasted all the soilders and the general. The general was defeated and some soilders were still up. Clepron's ship was flying up and he was waving at Feedback to come. Feedback gasped and ran and turned into Jetray and flew after the ship and landed inside. He turned back into Mig and the planet began breaking apart and then it exploded. "No! Nooooooo!!!" shouted the king. He jumped out of the ship. "No! King Vega!" shouted Mig. He embraced the large explosion of the planet and was floating through the junk of the planet. Clepron and Mig flew back to Earth and Mig was staring out the window with his hand outwards. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *King Vega Vas Villains *Vega Vas Vlada Soilders Aliens Used *Ditto *Humungousaur *Feedback *Jetray (brief) Trivia *Vega Vas Vlada debuted as a war scarred planet and it also blew up in this episode as well. *King Vega Vas jumped out for his planet and is now deceased. *Mig unlocked Humungousaur, Ditto, Nanomech (confirmed), and Gravattack (confirmed) in this episode. *Humungousaur and Ditto debuted in this episode as well as being unlocked. *Clepron's ship is lot like the Rustbucket III. Category:Episodes